The Good turns Bad
by avatarlopes
Summary: Naruto has trying to perfect the hiraishin no jutsu when he made a mistake he was sent throw space and time he found out that he's alive his only on 1 year old body he meet the ogas and becames the middle son with Tatsumi begin the youngest and Misaki the oldest one day he was resting near the river when was found his son Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV.Hiatus until i retrive word
1. Chapter 1

**The Good Turns Bad**

 **A/N:** Like my other fic Naruto will be OOC like no equal really no one not even Tohõshinki, Rokkisei, Oga, Behemoth, and Jabberwock and the Daimaō and the Juubi all together soo what I like super OOC Naruto well he will have no rivals like no one will hold a candle so naturally he will hold back and you see the Oni gekido (Oga) will only bow to him. Oh this will be a NaruHilda I might put some songs of some guys that I enjoy like Avenged Sevenfol but I only like two songs of them so you might listen more to skillet and bon Jovi and my personal favourite Michael Jackson any way on to the story.

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

Summary: Naruto while working on his **Hirashin** he made a miscalculation and was blasted trough space and timehe wake up later only to find out that he is in his 1 YEAR OLD BODY is later found by the Ogas and all that shite but one thing shock him that was he was the **sharigan(Copying wheel eye),rinnesharigan(Saṃsāra copying wheel eye)** and the **rinnegan (Saṃsāra eye)** a gift from a grandfather. And when he toke chakra from his eyes they toke from of a Kitsune (Fox) more precisely a certain Kyuubi no Kitsune.

 _It all your fault Kurama and you know it if I wasn't with you I would be dead if I made that miscalculation, THAT YOU TOLD THAT WAS NOTHING.'_ thought a blonde hair boy he look like a year old and already defeated a angry dogs that look to be a least a good dozen ' _Now look at me the hero of the forth war, slayer of Primordial's, bringer of hope now reduce to a body of 1 year old'_

The child had sun kissed blonde hair, a tan complexion that look like bronze, and three whisker marks on each cheek making him look like a fox and his eyes were the odd ball they were crimson red and silted much like a fox.

 **Look I'm sorry but look at you right now you can be taller then before have a family and all that shite"** said a fox inside the blondes head.

 _Well sorry doesn't cut it does it'_ though Naruto _'Well it could be worse I could be on a world where demons actualy exist but enough of that'_

Hey little guy are you okay" said a voice behind the child.

It look like a couple with their daughter and if had to guessed a boy in the baby basket why he guessed he was boy well his chakra signature was deferent from the daughter. Well I will start with the daughter she has shoulder length brown hair with her bangs in the middle and brown eyes. She is usually seen with her orange tank top and blue shorts. The mother Much like the other family members, she has short brown hair and black eyes. Being middle aged, her hair is brown but he could see one grey. The father is a middle aged man with combed back hair with his eyes obscured by glasses.

The daughter pick him up by the shoulders.

What's you name little guy?" ask the girl.

Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto" said the blonde child now named Naruto.

Fishcake that's a stupid name" said the daughter.

Oh yeah what's _your_ name?" ask Naruto.

Oga Misaki" said Misaki.

Okay that fits but my name also means Maelstrom." said Naruto clearly piss off that someone mistakes his name for something that as nothing to with his true name.

Well our names are Oga Shouko and this is my husband Oga Youjirou and this in the cart is Oga Tatsumi." said the mother of the group "Where are your parents?"

Dead I living on the streets ever since" it wasn't a lei but wasn't the whole truth either.

Well shouldn't you be on the orphanage or something?" ask Youjirou.

I don't like orphanages my ancestor has a bad experience with orphanages ever since the side of my mother prefer living on the streets"

It couldn't be that bad. Right?" said Misaki.

Kicked out because he complain that the other kids were mean. He was given rotten food like rats mousses and fruit"

Shouko look shock and ask "How did he eat?"

When you are straving you will eat even what's close to you" said Naruto with a solemn look on his face.

Youjirou let's go to the orphanage get adoption papers now"

Of course."

Wait I'm new aneki?" ask Misaki with a gleam on her eyes "Awesome"

What do mean adoption papers why do need..." he was two seconds to ask the question when it hit him "You want to adopt me"

Yes of course we do no child should live on the streets" said the father of the group.

Thank you" said Naruto.

A few years later

Aniki come on aniki fight me I'm much stronger then before" said a young boy that look 10. This was Oga Tatsumi the youngest of the Oga family.

The other boy in question also look like 10 but had sun kissed blonde hair, red silted eyes and 6 whiskers marks 3 on each cheek with a bronze complexion.

Otouto" he started calmly before unleash a massive wave of KI (Killer intent) well massive for people in this, world because on his world this did not even scare a fly much less a human and a warrior and he had a demonic smile "Keep pissing me off and you will pay for it."

Oga always became scared of this how did he do this he wanted to know, but of he pushed his luck he would be target practice for his magic chakra it was what he called it, he thaugh aneki and Tatsumi even said sorry for not be able to teach their parents even through it was tecnical teir fault because their coils where set and couldn't be opened.

Yes aniki look a made a friend or at least he thinks that way" said Tatsumi "Naruto-nii meet Furuichi Takayuki he said he my friend whatever that means"

Furuichi has silver hair, something peculiar about his hair is the bang in the middle of his hair he was wearing the school uniforms.

Nice to meet you Naruto-San." said Foruichi.

Hello I hope you would be the brains of you little group." said Naruto.

Uh...Umm Naruto-San?"

It's simple really we will tails so to speak if you are the weakest but are still in the group that mean you are the Ichibi do you have animal that you like to know as for example I'm Kyuubi the strongest and my animal are Kitsunes."

I'm Inus(Dogs(I don't fucking know what animal is Ogas favourite)) and I'm the second strongest so that means I'm Hachibi no Inu." said Oga.

Well I like nekos"

Then you will be the Nanabi no Nekomata." said Naruto "Until some stronger or smarter takes your place and know this unlike anekis group the red tails we can be in a relationship with anyone as long they don't interfere with our jobs which spread terror and dread across the area"

Hai Aniki"

Hai... we should have code names for that" said Furuichi.

Yes that's a good idea I go first I'm Kurama for that you must call me Kurama-Sama or Kyuubi-Sama got it"

I'm Sozanoo not like Sosanoo god of stroms" said Furuichi.

For that you must train and not relay on the brains okay we will not protect you forever" said Naruto with Tatsumi Nodding.

I guess I could try a martial art but what I'm not fast and I'm strong" said Furuichi.

Aikido in that you use the power and speed against the opponent I think it will suit you very well" said Naruto.

Few years later(Start of canon)

It's them the kings of first year the Bijju group." said a delinquent.

the who group?" said a another one next to him.

3 people that can give a Tohõshinki a hard time if their leader it's not with them"

What if the leader is with them?"

Tohõshinki loses...bad" said the first delinquent.

As shadows start to come closer the delinquent and Abe the killing machine started to sweat as 3 shadows came the first was of the weakest. The Nanabi no Nekomata is name was Furuichi Takayuki he was 5'9 feet tall the brains what he lacks of physical attributes he makes up for intelligence expert in Aikido. When he was 15 already a master with a black belt and 3 dans of experience his shadow look like a giant flaming cat with 7 tails. Next the bravado of the group Oga Tatsumi he was about 5'10.5 feet tall the second strongest and brother of the leader he's physical strength was immense only second by his brother and the strongest of Tohõshinki Tõjõ Hidetora his brother having more power than Tojo his title Hachbi no Inu his shadow was a smiling Ogre. And the leader Oga Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto the Kyuubi no Kitsune he about 6.7 feet tall(I know that isn't the canon height but this is a fic). The powerhouse and the leader of the group his nickname Kurama his shadow was a human with 9 tails and...2 heads on the neck the other on his shoulder.

It's them the bijju group vs Abe the killer machine."

You guys are nothing more then stones to be step I'm going to prove it." said Abe.

Naruto simply looks at him without fear then water starts dripping.

Oh he's scare." said delinquent with a laugh.

They are all talk." said the second

Look above his head." said a third

Everyone look up to his head and see a toddler pissing on him Naruto snaps, he grabs he toddler and holds at a arms length Abe thoughts this a opportunity and charges but Naruto punches him on the face seeding flying everyone that wasn't a bijuu or a servant of the group saw a 100 feet tall fox with nine tails roaring as the heavens split apart with its roar.

Leave or I will kill you" they all scatter and their wet spots where they were.

Damn aniki you rock" said Oga.

I agree Kurama-sama you definitely live to you title of Kyuubi." said Furuichi.

Let's go guys come on brat"

As they were moving the brat got hungry and Naruto toke a milk box to feed him.

Where did get those aniki."

Fuinjutsu."

Please Kurama-sama teach that wonderful art it will be useful if one of us know how to use it."

I can't. One movement in false and a expulsion appears and only chunks of flesh remains" said Naruto.

Oh."

DA." said the toddler: True.

You know nothing brat" said Naruto.

Come on let's go to my house. Then you can explain us why you have child Kurama-sama" said Furuichi.

Sure let's go men"

Not far away in the sky

A portal was opening and from that portal a Akuma appears. It's very reptile looking even though it was a bird he was green with purple wings and a bit of hair on the head he wore jewelery on his neck, on the tail there some kind of bracelet and on the head there was some kind of crown. On top of him there was a blonde women with a gothic lolita style dress the woman was fairly develop on the chest area and she was... pulling a Kakashi I mean reading a book while ridding.

He's near," she said "Leave no stone unturned"

On Furuichi house

Now Naruto, mind telling us," pointing to him and Oga "How and where did you get that child?"

Very well," he said "A long time time ago..."

 **Furasshu bakku no jutsu**

So you guys attact me while I was a sleep in hopes of finally defeating me" said Naruto with a very demonic smirk as KI started to appear as they nodded.

Hai now we know that was bad idea" said one delinquent "don't we guys."

Hai" said the other two.

Naruto started to laugh the 3 that attack were that they were of the hook when he picked one by the ankles and proceed to trying to drown him with one hand.

 _Damn Ku...'_ Naruto stopped mid-sentence then gain a solemn look ' _Kurama why did you leave me too_ ".

Naruto then notice a man going upstream he was very tall surprisingly resembles Queen lead singer Freddie Mercury. They share hairstyles and moustache but far better built being quite muscular. He was wearing sweatshirts along with boxer shorts.

Naruto being the good Samaritan that he is he pulled him from the river, to the air as he continuum to rise a good 59 feet(18m) and fall.

Naruto looked down on him but then...HE SILT OPEN...AND THERE WAS A BABY ON HIM. Now the baby was naked had green hair and a gold pacifier on his mouth.

Naruto smile but that was more demonic than Ogas on his best "now gaki... no that's-that's all wrong" he put his third best demonic smile that could make anyone cry and said with a demonic voice "GAKIIIII"

He toddler look on him before squealing like he liked the smile and the voice.

DA-BU" said the toddler and climbed him like he was tree and rubbed his cheek on Narutos.

Has for Naruto he felt something different on him and ask himself his this he was like being a father, Naruto did something he didn't do for a long time even before he was pulled to this world, he did one of his true smile the one that could break and warm the hearts of many.

Okay...musuko" said Naruto with a smile the baby seemed to know what he was saying and smile as well.

 **Furasshu bakku no jutsu KAI**

So that's what happen." Tatsumi said and Naruto nodded with smile as he look at his son.

How will we fight you are not only your ace but our leader as well."

And soon the air became cold as they could see their breaths in front of them.

Furuichi" said Naruto with bags overshadowing his eyes "Are questioning me and my ability to fight?"

No Kyuubi-sama but you have to admit that you wouldn't be able to fight at full strength, oh never mind you never fight at full power" said Furuichi.

The tempreture return to normal "Okay then now gaki" Naruto tried to let go of him but with no avail, so Naruto decide to use his third best demonic face "LETT GOOO GAKIII" said Naruto in his demonic voice.

The kid look at him for a second and then squeals and hugs Naruto with as tightly that his little arms could.

Mosuko I don't know you name and you already that attached to me" said Naruto with a smirk.

Attached to you" said a new voice in the room she really good looking with an emerald green eye and a gothic Lolita style maiden dress with a pink umbrella "Your delusional bochu-sama will never be attached to a sewer rat like you! Die gutter-trash."

Who the FUCK your calling gutter-trash...whore" said Naruto.

The women pretend not to listen but one could see a twitch on her eye, "Come bucho-sama Hilda is here to take you home."

The kid simply look away from her.

He doesn't like you" said Oga with a smirk.

Hilda looked surprise but didn't give up "Now, now Bucho-sama you need to go home" but he still didn't look interest so Hilda grab him and started to pull him, but the kid at arms of steel as he didn't let go but tears started to accumulate and then lighting strike comes.

Pass a few seconds they were all sit down with Hilda drinking tea with Naruto looking at her dead on the eyes, with a cold indifference and the other were prepare to fight encase their leader strike.

Forgive my behaviour before my name is Hildagarde I'm a akuma maid servant." she said.

Akuma" said Furuichi and Tatsumi Naruto look at her with a raise brow.

Yes I'm the wet-nurse of Maõ that is on your shoulder" she pointed at the kid "His name is Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV"

Maõ?!" said Tatsumi and Furuichi as for Naruto look at Kaiser.

The Akuma-gaki get a Maõ as son my life as always poetic" he whipers so Kaiser is the only one to listen but she heard it.

Wait why you're consider an Akuma?" when she finish that sentence Oga look ready to kill and Furuichi didn't look far behind.

I had my soul mark to house a great force when I as born" he began "A being that could level mountains, form tsunamis with a flick of it's tails and a roar so powerful that could spilt the heavens and mark that of mankind ends" he made a small stop to regain his breath "I has view as the Great beast"

Dah ahk da?" said Kaiser: Who seal it father?.

Your biological grandfather Namikaze Minato thanks to the bastard I was view as the beast, but we learn to coexist with one an other he give training and I give vengeance to him"

We were able to fund your energies together making me a beast in the field" he made another pause "I also made songs to please him and to me to stay sane my name on stage **The Damned One** "

Well I have news you were chosen to be a contractor with Bucho-sama to be his father" Hilda said.

Really what did his real father said this Daimaō" said Naruto with coruosity.

The Daimaō said this..."

 **Furasshu bakku no jutsu**

A large figure was staring at the TV. He had a purple helmet with horns and long green hair with purple finger nails this was the Daimaō-sama "I get to destroy the human world tomorrow" he said in carefree tone that was quite childless "They are like super boring. They breed like cockroaches. Why not totally wipe them out."

Many Akumas nodded at this but an old looking akuma flip throw a book and said "But Daimaō-sama tomorrow is Yamiryu-sama wending."

Oh it is well the day after tomorrow is the day I destroy humanity"

The same old looking akuma flip throw the same book "But the day after tomorrow is the wide chupracabra hunting bus tour"

Well dang I'm super busy"

Yes and then is the 10'000 days majhong marathon"

Oh forget it I will have that kid I just had to do it. Hilda"

Yes?" said Akuma was holding a glass of purple juice.

Get him to the human world, find a human parent and then have destroy humanity 'kay"

 **Furasshu bakku no jutsu KAI**

And said that" she said.

The Daimaō as a screw lose" said Oga.

Regardless I refuse I'm not raising a kid to him destroy me later on"

So you refuse?" ask Hilda he nodded then she smile "Then... please die"

She got up and toke a sword the was on her umbrella she went to gut the 3 but they already left.

Kurama-sama why didn't we stay and fight?" ask Furuichi confuse he had see Naruto abilities and could easily defeat any Akuma.

You will see Nanabi" said Naruto.

Then Hilda appear.

It's futile to run" but they didn't listen "AKUBABA"

Tatsumi and Furuichi think it was to she was saying stop but not Naruto, no Nruto thought she summon something and was prove right, when reptile bird hybrid appear. Naruto kick it out of the way with the **Konoha Senpuu(** Leaf Whirlwind).

And they continiun to the river once there Naruto slip and started rolling as others delinquents never expect to see the fearsome leader of the Bijuu running away from a women no less.

When Naruto started to sit up but a sword cut his cheek making him wide eyes.

So you refuse to be Bucho-sama father you know that Akumas and Maõ are very picky with their contracts" blood started to drop and landed on Kaiser "DIE" but lighting cut her from finish(If your Thinking that is like Ogas tantrum is worse Naruto has Chakra making him a very lighting conductor don't believe me see the A Yondaime and Sandaime raikage they develop a Jutsu call **Raiton: Raiton no Yoroi.** Which, instead of being used in the offensive, is used to electrically stimulate the user's nervous system. The technique speeds up neural synapses to react faster, and to boost physical dexterity to the absolute limit, allowing tremendous gross speed making him as fast as lighting. Oh but naruto doesn't have **Raiton** Nah nah guys Naruto has the power of all beast, and Gyuuki has **Raiton** making him having chakra of the lighting style making him more weak against Kaiser because he has Lighting powers got no then Pm me and I'll try to explain better then I have).

Aniki/Naruto!" said Tatsumi and Furuichi at the same time.

Bucho-sama please don't throw a tantrum" when she said that word everyone was shock.

As for Naruto he was sitting but look unconscious and Beel was crying even more.

Can't you do something my aniki is being roasted alive!" shouted Tatsumi.

I can't only is father can calm him in this state" but she recieve a slap to the face when Kaiser stopped crying. Because Naruto was hugging him while rubbing his scalp

Kaiser a man shouldn't cry over little things if want to be strong you can't cry over things. A true man doesn't cry instead he grits his teeth and try's harder to never lose. Trust the words of your father" said Naruto as Beel look him shock. Why because Naruto accept the contract.

One more thing Kaiser I ain't leaving you while I still have a choice never doubt that okay mosuko?"

Da" said Beel: Yes.

Naruto hugged Beel one more time when his advance hearing heard something when he look back he saw a eletric post falling to them.

Naruto did the most logical thing that he could think of he grab Beel and hold him close to not get much damage.

Beel gave his power to Naruto making him have a spiral of red lighting. When Naruto look to the post he didn't see it instead he was on a crater it him on the centre.

Thank you mosuko" Naruto stood up with Beel on his back.

Well shall we go."

Hai aniki" said Oga happy that is brother was still alive.

Of course Kurama-sama."

You coming Hilda- _Chan_?" ask Naruto with a smirk.

Uh...oh Hai"

Good. Tatsumi come here," said Naruto as Oga got closer enough "Catch Otouto" he fell forward as Oga catch him.

Damn aniki you still do a good damage." he look at Kaiser that look ready to cry "Easy baby Beel his just unconscious"

I will carry him you Furuichi will carry Baby Beel." said Tatsumi.

Hilda was silent she look at bucho-sama father or more exactly his energy, she was shock his energy was bigger then all of the royal families combined and still had more to spare, but his energy was warm but also cold, controlled but chaotic at the same it was perfection at it's finest.

Oh Hilda-san you coming" said Furuichi.

Oh...Hai" she said.

On Ogas household Naruto's room

Uh man" Naruto said "wait a second Kaiser"

Finally you are awake you slept for half a day" said a voice in his room. Naruto look around until he saw a gold pacifer and a mop of green hair "I must say you have quite the healing factor"

Hilda- _Chan_ " as he tease with chan.

Yes and today is the day that we will start to raise a Maõ Naruto" she said.

Let me guess you're his mother here at the human world?" she nodded he smirk he got out of bed with his boxers she actually blush at the sight 12 packs, really good pectorals, massive biceps and triceps that he got during training but she had a small nosebleed at the mere sight of his member that was soft let me explain his dick on his boxers was 25 inches and 4 inches wide. She turn around to avoid him see her nosebleed and blush but it was to late he saw it. He went right behind her and put his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him, she blush even more when she his member on her back.

You like it don't you Hilda-Chan?" this he didn't tease "Say it and I give it to you" husky voice "all you have to do is ask" his smirk got bigger when he scent her arousal.

Tomorrow not today"

Your sure about that can you wait that long in a sexual torment not be able to be satisfied for a whole day" he continuum all in husky tone making her even more arouse "Hour after hour get more arouse until you snap, and start fucking every thing with a dick until your satisfied. I know no one can keep up with a demon much less an elite like you, no one...expect a force of nature."

Hilda has beginning to break no be able to get this over she thought it over andm, she had two choices let bucho-sama in the younger Oga and fuck bucho-sama new father until she was satisfied or refuse and wait until tomorrow and have to endure the sexual torture that this was. She made her choice.

Do have thing that I could put Bucho-sama so he won't disturb us" she said.

Yes I do actually come" he was still doing that damn husky tone get her even more wet.

It was a small looking baby crib but this had plants no insets and it was smoke glass so no one could find him, plats that offer oxygen and some strange markings she look at him stating question.

A special thing that I could do he won't hear a sound that we will do" he said.

Here Kaiser you will play here for a while" Naruto said with a smirk.

Yes Bucho-sama you will be for a while your father and I do something" Hilda said.

 **Lemon**

As soon Naruto did a half hand sign of the Hitsuji(Ram) at the kaijins on the crib glow.

He turn around and smash his lips against Hildas roughly she was also rough, Naruto licked her lower lip asking for her tongue she opened, her mouth and they started to fight for dominance, but Naruto was quickly the winner and he explore every corner of her mouth and when he was done he shove his tongue down her throat he pulled back when he breath in he smelled a very high arousal from Hilda making him wider her smirk.

He added chakra to a finger and claw was in place of the nail he cut down her gothic Lolita maid dress and she rip open his boxers exposing his 30 inches long 5 inches wide dick.

Some one is also aroused" she said he chuckle now she was confuse.

That is still soft my dear" now she was about to say bullshit when she notice a very importent factor his dick was still aiming down.

Oh well why don't get thick and aiming up?" she did a rhetorical question she was going down at a killing pace slow, so slow but kissing him when she went down well not a total lost.

She toke the monster to her mouth and started to sucked it at first it was slow but then pick up the pace making groan in pleasure and then she toke the cake she deep throat him making him groan even more he felt getting bigger and bigger but also wider when Hilda toke out the dick she stare wide eye from 30 long 5 wide it went to 39 long and 6 wide. Now that is something that demons couldn't do the biggest in Makai was 9 inches.

Scare perhaps that I'm going to rip you open with this"

Do your best but I doubt that you will make me cum twice" she said.

Then a bet if you win your on top for all rest of these little sessions but if I win I'm on top for the rest seems fair"

Yes it does" she about to make her move when he throw her to the bed, he grab her arms put them above her head and slowly making his groin between her moist pussy lips. And slowly descend he had activated the silent seals all around the room and did good because she let a high scream. Not even two inches in and already a scream well it's he was 6 inches but would mean that...

Your virgin aren't you Hilda-Chan" it was a statement not a question the answer was tearful nod.

He let go of her hands and whispers "I'm going to put more in bit your lip, scratch my back it's your choice" she look at him wide eye.

Really?" he willing to let her hurt him in return the answer was a nod.

Prepare yourself Hilda-Chan." he put more making biting her lip and scratch his back that blood started to come out.

He put more in seeing that she was about to scream he kissed but instead of roughly it was passionate kiss she kiss back and bit him accidentally making blood and without knowing their blood mix. He reach the womb he look at her.

When you say it I'm moving" Naruto said.

A few seconds she said it was clear to go. Naruto smirk he take almost all of his dick leaving only the tip, he push down all of it he started slow but began to pick up the pace soon Hilda was moaning his name to the heavens and then she scream as ,he felt her walls tightening but he continuum like it never happened a few hours later more or less 2 she was on her second orgasm while he was not even close. A few hours later she her third, fourth, and fifth orgasm while Naruto was about to reach is limit.

Hilda-Chan I'm close" he said as his breathing became more unorganized.

I'm close too. Do it me" he became nothing more then a blur to Hilda and then they scream.

HILDA/NARUTO" as they cum together Naruto breathing became more organised and he claim his stop on top again making Hilda eyes wide with fear she might not be fully satisfied but she was not insane the she felt him became harder then titanium he send her smirk.

Like I said prepare yourself." as he began his job of pounding her into a oblivion.

In the morning Hilda and Naruto were still going until he finally gave the orgasm and he fall to her side.

 **Lemon end**

Did you like that Hilda-Chan if you want more is just ask now I'm going to take a bath in Kaiser. Okay?" she gave a weak nod and went to the land of dreams.

He went to the crib he open it seen that Kaiser as still asleep but started to stir and became wake.

Sup Kaiser are you awake" he nodded "Come let's take a bath."

 **A/N:** Well that's the end for this chapter... so good, bad a bit of both? As you see Kurama was absorb into Naruto making him the new Kyuubi no Kitsune, if you, the sex with Hilda was too easy imagine being a hole day in the heat it's soo painful well that aside what do think, of that little detail of Naruto and Hildas blood mixing you will find out very soon. As you guess Naruto, Tatsumi and Furuichi will be the kings of the school Furuichi his left hand and sicial minister, and Oga his right hand and general, Aoi leader of the red tails they will have a little war but then their little minister on the red tails, Kanzaki the executor on the group, Himekawa they economy minister and finally Tojo will like army minister positions may be change if you guys want but you guys need to give the reasons. Oh before I forget the sharigan rinnegan and the rinnesharigan will appear later in the story.

Avatar out


	2. Chapter 2

**The good turn bad**

 **Luke:** Yep I found a fic that Naruto was 2 and talk to a family that held a Oppai loving dragon so yes. Naruto when was working in the **Hiraishin** that got blasted he was 16, I belive you know about a full month after the war, years so when he goes to St. Ishiyama he will be at full strength making him a true Kami.

Guest: If you at the fight against Kaguya you will see that Naruto uses the **hiraishin** of his Father but if you don't belive me those Naruto look like someone that will depend of Kuramas power because if you do you are the one that doesn't know Naruto.

Disclaimer:Look if you think I own Beelzebub or Naruto your absulotly r... "Mister avatar you do not own any of these animes" fuck you lawyer fine i don't own it but some day I will.

now...FOWARD TO GLORY.

It was a normal day in Ishiyama High School was not peaceful right now the 3 Bijuu were in class trying to determinate what did Kaiser like what he was indifferent and two students were watching as Oga Tatsumi was holding Beel at an arm lenght.

Hey it's them the Bijuu group" said 1 delinquent.

There he is the leader " said the second as Naruto appear to take to take Kaiser from Tatsumi's hands "Let's get him".

Naruto turned around and give one punch each "Ogas punch" and they were buried on the head.

Okay Kurama-sama let's do this." he put Beel on the table and went to stand next to Tatsumi on their front their two toys a koala and a frog inside a jar "Okay Kaiser-sama chose."

Kaiser went to the frog inside the jar after he threw away the koala.

What!" said Tatsumi "Aniki you can't keep him."

Otouto enough" said Naruto rather sternly "He's my son and your nephew I get it you want to do fights like before. I can understand that also know that Furuichi being the brain while me being a father, means that he will to do more thinking because of this, but is my son either you like it or not he is my son" he said and then added "Are. We. Clear?"

Hai" said Furuichi and Tatsumi.

Furuichi what else you have you have?"

This" he pulled a man with half his face disfigure.

He put the man close to Beel "This one?" turn the normal part to Kaiser he look in boredom "or this one" baby Beel look like he had candy "This one" he turns back the normal one Kaiser look away in boredom "This one then" he turns to the disfigure one baby Beel squeals and grabs the man.

Well looks like aniki theory was right he like everything that our kids don't" said Tatsumi.

Naruto look in deep thought while looking at Beel then it hit him.

Fuck" he said.

What aniki."

Last night Hilda and I had sex or love whatever you want to call it"

Soo..." then it hit them in Narutos home world there was a Jutsu to prevent a baby, or it was use before or during the act Naruto forget it so that means.

You will be a father again"

Perhaps" Naruto said "I will have to talk her later today."

Yes Kyuubi-sama. Well it went fairly well the experience I mean" said Furuichi the he remembers "Oh who it was it Hilda and your family Kurama-sama?"

Well it could be worse"

What?! Aniki what do mean worse last night was a disaster and the smell coming from your room Kami I thought I was going to die what the fuck did you did last night in the sex it wasn't normal a room having that smell" said Oga.

Nothing of your business. Well it went like this..."

 **Furasshu bakku no jutsu**

Hilda was on her knees with Kaiser on her lap.

Hello. My name is Hildagarde and I hope you can take care of me" said Hilda.

Oi you can't just come and say stuff like that" said Tatsumi.

Why I thought I was a costume of did this country?"

Who the fuck said that shit?!"

 _This country is she foreign.'_ thought Youjiro.

 _Tatsumi bring a girl home. Foreign and blonde like Naruto._ ' thought Shouko.

 _Look at those tits'_ thought Misaki.

I already told you that aniki is not responsible for the brat" said Tatsumi.

 _Naru-Chan a father'_ thought Youjiro.

Even after all he did in the room and outside of it" she said.

Tatsumi was about to retort but a voice stopped him.

Otouto enough." everyone look at the doorway and Naruto stood there with a glare to his younger brother "I already said I take full responsibility for Kaiser and Hilda" he moved and bow to his parents "Otou-Sama, Okaa-Sama, Onee-Sama I take any punish that you mind believes it's appropriate to my actions but just... leave Hilda-Chan and Kaiser alone they deserve nothing they didn't do anything wrong,"

 _Naruto you grow so much since we found you_ well I guess you Hilda, and little Kaiser can stay but in Narutos room" thought and said Youjiro.

Oh I want to see my grandson" said Shouko.

Yeah I want to see my nephew" said Misaki with a grin.

He looks like Naruto when he was young" said Shouko.

As for beel he was beginning to be embarrassed.

Well guys I need to beel in bed and write my songs you can see him tomorrow morning." said Naruto " Ikimashou (Let's go) Hilda-Chan."

Hai otto" she said and it was worth it because he nearly trips.

On'na" he said "Let's go I have to wake early in the morning do breakfast and then do lunch for Kaiser."

 **Furasshu bakku no jutsu KAI**

So let's go"

Go ahead Furuichi we will catch up"

Sure" he said.

Who's next Aniki, Abe the killer machine is down"

Next is nothing they will come to us" said Naruto.

You sure aniki?" said Tatsumi.

I'm in absolute certain that they will come to us" said Naruto "I will handle the Sanada brother's and Abe you take care of Shimokawa good night."

Understood aniki" said Tatsumi.

When they near class.

Hilda-san what your doing here"

A delivery from Makai where's Oga Tatsumi and Naruto-kun?" everyone was surprise that a women was calling the bijuu king by an affectionate suffix.

Oi girl why don't let go of the Bijuu king and come with someone that sees you beauty. Good Night to your eyes." said a voice.

Who the fuck are you?" said Hilda coldly.

Shimokawa good night" said the now named Shimokawa.

Shimokawa! Leave her alone your you feel my fist" said a new voice that everyone fear Oga Uzamaki Namikaza Naruto king of the Bijuu.

Oh I'm the secon..." and he stayed there because Naruto give a punch so hard on the face that he was sent flying.

I hate arrogance," he said "Hilda-Chan"

They close in and gave a passionate kiss for a few seconds before pulling apart.

Delivery from Makai to b...Kaiser" she was still getting use to call him that.

Well let's open it" when they opened it was a rattle.

Kaiser wanted it immediately but Naruto pick it up and give it to Beel.

Hilda please stay for lunch I made extra for you and Beel" Naruto said.

I don't know will the school allow that?" ask Hilda.

The three bijuu gave chuckle and Tatsumi said "On'na this is a delinquent school in this their are no rules"

Oh okay then" said Hilda.

Come on let's go to the roof"

But before they could Kaiser stomach gave a growl making him cry.

Naruto felt no pain it was the reason that he was sitting down during that tantrum is that he felt no pain.

Come before he cries again" he said.

Wait Aniki I need to get food from the cafeteria." said Oga.

Okay."

Let's go" said Naruto.

On the cafeteria

There was a fight for everything on the cafeteria.

Another growl has heard from beel stomach but he did not cry in honour of his father he hold strong his father nodded at this making Beel smile.

Get what you want Oga" said Naruto.

Okay."

Wait here Naruto-Kun I'm getting some for Beelze." said Hilda.

While was fighting all that Hilda was move them away with her umbrella and get something that was milk. Cow's milk to be exact.

I have what I want all we are waiting is..."

Hey guys look what I have" he showed something that look like a sandwich with...

Croquettes" said Naruto "You my dear otouto have an addiction to those buggers".

Like your the one to talk ramen freak"

Ramen freak? What does he mean Naruto-Kun?" ask Hilda.

Oh he didn't tell you huh, well let me tell you then he went to a ramen restaurant he ate 255 bowls of ramen he put the quite the dent in our wallet but isn't how much it sicken us is that he ate all that in less than 5 minute time and had time to drink coffee."

Naruto we will talk about this addiction." said Hilda in sweet to sweet to anything good to the health.

On the roof.

Here Beel drink a bit." said Naruto as he offer the milk.

Hilda let's eat a bit while Beel drinks his milk" as he take a bite of the food he made while Hilda did the same, Tatsumi look quite piss that his aniki was eaten with someone outside the bijuu group and Furuichi found something on his leader left hand.

A black rose.

Hilda-Chan I have a proposal to you"

Oh...What is it?" she said.

Well two actually one is that you might be with my child the second is so you want to join the Bijuu group." he said Hilda actually froze

You sure that I'm pregnant with your child?" she said in almost a whisper.

Yes... my family has an ability that allows to decide if want have kids but I forgot until today morning. But I'm asking you do want this... our child or no" he said he was lying if he said he didn't want the child with Hilda but was to soon.

No...not yet at least I think you can understand" she said.

Yes...yes can hold still for a bit" he put one his hands on her womb unknown to both of them they thought ' _Forgive my child'_

His hand glow for a bit when they return to normal we had a solemn look on his face he look up he saw her with a small sad smile.

It's" he did a sob "Done my love".

Kurama-sama you have something in your left hand" started Furuichi "It looks like a black rose."

Naruto look at his left hand and saw indeed a black rose then he saw Hilda remove her gloves showing something that made his heart tremble it was the rinne-sharigan( Saṃsāra Copy Wheel Eye(Bet you think I forgot right)) his strongest eye. He heard her whisper a mating contract that made him smile a bit know she will live longer than akumas life expectancy.

She hugged but then he felt something wrong he look and saw Kaiser being held by three delinquents Naruto blood demand blood in change.

You guys better not take another step back or your blood will be on my hands" he said while sweating like a storm for you see if Beel was more then 59 feet(15m) the lightning becomes fatal.

Oh will take a look to this" said the owner of 2 new voices.

Oh it's the Sadanas Dōhōshu, Sanada Ryuji and Ryuichi." said one of the delinquents that tried to harm Beel.

Don't forget us" said new voices that were Abe killer machine and Shimokawa Good night.

Otouto you can deal with the brother's, Abe and the fucker Shimokawa is mine" Oga nodded has for Naruto be did a sign to come to me.

Ogas 'almost 59 feet punch'" Naruto said he look back to the delinquents that had Beel he got close and punch them 'til there was blood come their faces.

He look at his Otouto and saw that he deal with them. Time to next plan. The plan to became the king of Ishiyama had just put into motion and was get to the top or die throw the way.

Well now that's out the way..." Naruto began "Hilda what's your answer to my offer?"

No I'm not in school" she said "but if I go then yes I will be part of your group."

It's settle then if come our school or any school that he go" Naruto said "You will be the Hachibi"

The youngest of the Ogas look heartbroken "While Tatsumi is the new Kyuubi"

That definitely toke the cake to them, he was leaving the seat of Kyuubi.

A-A-Aniki you will be what?!"

A force of Nature, a **Deidarabotchi(Giant)**. A maker of mountains when I walk, a maker of lakes when I cry, a swallower of oceans and destroyer of worlds"

I'm the new Juubi the **Ame no Hitotsu no Kami** (God with only one eye)."

You think you can hold that title" said Oga.

Naruto said nothing he merely close his eyes and when he open them it was the same symbol on Hildas hand. Hold his plant of his hand a body of bird toke form. His body was crimson and black it look like a eagle when suddenly it toke life and toke to the air.

I can create life at will and take it" Naruto said.

They were all speechless he could create life like Kami he could also take it.

Well this will be nice" said Foruichi "let's go to the class room"

Before the delinquents drop Kaiser and he cry because it had hurt. Naruto pick Kaiser up he continue to cry but then, he notice that he father was looking at him with a disapproval look on his eyes making him stop. Naruto just continue to look but one even a child could look at approving smirk that he had.

Perhaps Kaiser just perhaps I can mould you into the strongest Daimão in history" he said.

Later in river

Kaiser your a man so you can whenever things don't go your way now" Naruto said "I want you to promise that you will not cry when I go to far way. I promise that I will never leave and when I do a promise I keep it" he made a small pause before he continuum "I will not a son of mine cry over something that doesn't goes his away like a spoilt child. Do get it. now promise."

Da(I promise)" said Kaiser.

Do go said Da if you can't keep it"

Da(Okay)" he said

Okay. A man shouldn't cry because wash the sorrow and the pain away. I never shed a tear in my life even when my biological parents died." he stopped and look at the river "you my son will have to strong if want to survive this world full snakes and beast" Kaiser followed his father way and look at the river.

When Naruto wasn't look the Sanada Dōhōshu came and toke baby Beel from his spot when naruto look the spot that was Kaiser he wasn't there he look to street and saw the Sanada Dōhōshu with Kaiser running way with a scooter.

Naruto got up and started running fast like genin fast because of his seals. He saw Kaiser almost shed a tear but held strong.

What we are going 31 miles and hour and almost caught us" said Ryuji give gás he heard his brother say. when look at the mirror Naruto wasn't there he look at front and saw him there with a glare that could make a weaker(Read smatter) man pass out.

They crash with Naruto but he didn't move and inch instead he caught Kaiser and put him down.

Kaiser be a good boy and stay still" Naruto said in cold bone shilling tone and did his second best demonic smile and said while putting chakra into his vocal cords " **Now... Do you have any preferences to die?"**

If the Sanada Dōhōshu didn't pass out from before they had now.

Kaiser you did well not crying" Naruto said "Come Kaiser let's go home."

While they walk because Naruto needed to be incognito at the middle of the walk Beel rattle broke.

Kaiser almost cry but held strong because of his father making nod in approval when did arrive home he said Kaiser needed a new rattle because his hold broke.

 **A/N** So this chapter was super short I know but it couldn't be that bad. Right? Right okay so I have doubts you should Tatsumi be paired with should it be TatsuYolda or TatsuAoi I more inclined to be Yolda why because she is almost as hot as Hilda and it would be nice love competition among siblings the younger versus the older who would win. As for Aoi maybe and OC now drop the Reviews.

Ja Ne! (disappears in a flash)


End file.
